


Balance Beams

by ProseApothecary



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff with a smidge of angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Skygazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseApothecary/pseuds/ProseApothecary
Summary: “Besides,” he adds, and Crowley can tell an Angelic Axiom is coming. The Angelic Axioms always come right after skirting blasphemy. Crowley thinks it’s Aziraphale’s version of a sign of the cross. “Balance in all things. Except celebrations. And buffets.”Aziraphale gets up, and it quickly becomes very clear they’re headed to the Chinese buffet down the street.“Hang on,” says Crowley, a few minutes into the walk. “In all things? What about bank fraud? Murder? Sharing gum?”





	Balance Beams

Crowley thinks that sunsets are a bit overrated. At least, when you’re watching them from earth.

But Aziraphale likes them, beams so brightly that Crowley is sure the sun aches to look at him, and so he sits next to him, skywatching in the park.

Not without complaint.

“You could topple a lampshade. Same basic effect.”

“It is _not_.” Aziraphale says firmly. “The sun is much more beautiful. Shines brighter with every second it falls.”

“Until it dips below the horizon. Then fade to black.”

“Really, Crowley. One would think you were afraid of the dark.”

Crowley is not. He is afraid of a life without light.

“One would think you liked it.”

“I think it’s beautiful” Aziraphale says, suddenly sincere.

“Besides,” he adds, and Crowley can tell an Angelic Axiom is coming. The Angelic Axioms always come right after skirting blasphemy. Crowley thinks it’s Aziraphale’s version of a sign of the cross. “Balance in all things. Except celebrations. And buffets.”

Aziraphale gets up, and it quickly becomes very clear they’re headed to the Chinese buffet down the street.

“Hang on,” says Crowley, a few minutes into the walk. “In _all_ things? What about bank fraud? Murder? Sharing gum?”

“Alright,” says Aziraphale, “so it’s not a perfect proverb-”

“Not perfect? If that’s what heaven is preaching-”

“It’s not,” says Aziraphale. “Just something I’ve been thinking about.”

“Oh.” Crowley blinks. “Sound advice. Once you rule out the gum-sharing.”

Aziraphale frowns. “And the murder.”

“If you insist,”

“And the bank fraud, Crowley,”

“Now you’re just being pedantic. I assume universal balance does, at least, cover splitting the bill?”

“Don’t be gauche,” says Aziraphale, which almost certainly means ‘no’. He holds the restaurant door open for Crowley, and follows him into the bright diner.

As the door swings back and forth, night and lamplight wax and wane.


End file.
